Dragon Ball: A Time to Remember
by Minnexas
Summary: On what used to be planet Earth, now a deserted wasteland lies an old man and his students. Former Savior of Earth has failed in his mission to protect and has fallen to a demon. He now wanders in guilt and shame. He finds four babies and a child of different races lost and abandoned. They are the chosen heroes to defend Earth!
1. Chapter 1: The Chosen Warriors

**Dragon Ball: A Time to Remember**

**By: Alec C.**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Warriors **

The earth has been ruined and the only life left fight for survival. One man who witnessed and couldn't stop the horrible destruction of his home planet lives in guilt and shame. He wandered the empty land that is covered in ashes and puddles from rain and blood. One cloudy day the man in his cloak wandered into a deep cave to hide from scavengers discovered something lively at the very end of it. He found a young little baby of Frieza's Race. He was smooth and had white skin with red shining plates on his body. The old man was worried for this young baby's mouth for it was sealed with what looked like his own skin melted onto his face. Even the red plating looked jagged and melted.

"I heard of your kind young child… You must be related to Frieza… Or maybe you're just one of his race…" The old man said. "I can't leave this child alone…"

The old man made a strap by ripping the cloth from his cloak and using it as strap to hold the baby on his back. He wondered out of the cave and continued his way down the fields of ashes. The old man thought of a name for the young child and said, "I will assume you are of a clan similar to Frieza's… I will call you Fyer… Heh makes sense since your whole family has odd names, and you're red…" The old man walked for many miles with the child on his back and only stopped to give the baby water to which is the only time its sealed mouth would open up. Days had gone by and this baby was growing fast as well. The cloaked man made camp and let the baby sleep in a little hut he had made. He wandered down a river and while collecting water he discovered a burned down Namekian village. He dropped his stuff and ran to it for it was just recently burned. Somewhere along the river he discovered a young boy who laid aside it hurt and sleeping.

"Oh my!" The old cloaked man said.

He carried the little Namekian and brought him to his little hut to where baby Fyer was sitting up watching the fire. The old man put the Namekian down and began to check for signs of serious injury but only found wounds of being tossed around and beaten. This angered the old man and out of rage he charged up and electricity began to spark around him. Thoughts of this young boy's family being killed and his village burnt brought back memories of the time he failed in defending earth. He charged and a yellow aura surrounded him. His hoodie went up a little but kept his hair down. He located the bandits and flew over to where they were camping out.

"All they had was salt water in their containers!" The first bandit said annoyed.

"What the hell were they? I've never seen green people before." The second bandit said.

"Maybe they were aliens of some sort?" The third bandit replied.

The old man saw them sitting around a fire and his energy began to charge up. One of the bandits took notice of the flying man and panicked screaming, "There is a man flying over there!" The leader of the group came out of his hut and said, "Flying? Oh… I see… Stand back boys…" The leader suddenly floated up too and his crew cowered in fear. The old man was now face to face with the leader who had a muscular body and torn leather clothing. The leader smirked and said, "I say you better leave before you get really hurt old man…" He didn't budge but only stared at the leader with cold eyes. The leader cracked his neck to the side and chuckled before striking with all his power with his right arm. The old man dodged it. The leader was shocked and began to rapidly punch and kick. The old man moved side to side dodging every hit.

"Why did you burn the village and murder those innocent Namekians?!" The old man yelled.

"Heh… They are only taking up space on this planet… Water is all they drink and all they do is worship with no meaning." The leader replied. "Besides… Why do you care?"

"You killed a young boy's family and burned his village…" The cloaked man responded.

The old man struck once and landed his fist right onto the bandits face, feeling the crackling of his skull as he sent him flying into his camp with his crew who all took off running and screaming. The old man powered down and his hoodie was shaped around his head again normally. He had calmed down and walked back to his little hut to where he found the Namekian giving the baby water from the river. Little Fyer was enjoying his time with the Namekian and continued to drink. The old cloaked man sat by his fire and stared into it. The Namekian turned around continued to feed Fyer and without turning around he said, "You were the one who brought me here… Thank you… I only wish you were here sooner, I could feel your energy…"

"You could feel my energy?" The old man asked.

"Yes, it was amazing for a man your age… Where did you learn to gather so much energy?" The Namekian asked.

"I… No, I don't know kid… I was angry that's all…" The cloaked man said. "How do you know so much of this? You are only a boy."

"Yes, but we Namekians age and mature faster than most races. I was taught lots from my father, but now… I don't know how much further my knowledge will advance now…" The Namekian child said.

The old man watched the Namekian fill Fyer's belly, but stopped him and said, "Don't give him too much water. He will get sick." The Namekian stopped and said, "Oh, sorry." Fyer clumsily walked next to the old man and plopped next to him. The Namekian smiled and said, "He really likes you…" The old man just nodded and said, "I don't mind teaching you everything I know kid… Martial Arts, knowledge, and more…" The Namekian boy smiled and said, "I'd really appreciate it! Please, I am Pik… What is your name?" The old man was quiet for a while and responded, "Call me Master Breigh…" The Namekian smiled and called him by his title and name. That was the start of the old man's family. Every day he trained Pik and watched him grow. Fyer was watching and learning as well and after months had gone by he was able to fly and form little ki balls.

"Looks like Fyer is learning too!" Pik said.

"Yes, he will be a great warrior like you." Master Breigh said.

A sudden cry let out in the valley of blood and ashes and Master Breigh went out to go check it. Pik stayed behind to watch Fyer. Master Breigh flew across the fields and spotted a women covered in blood holding a child. He landed next to her and said, "Are you alright miss?" The woman was an earthling and in tears she held her baby out to him to which he took hold. She smiled and said, "I love you Tamaki…" She died in the field and Master Breigh looked around to find the cause of what had happened to her. He spotted a man who was covered in a purple aura and had dark electricity. The man turned around and appeared to be a Saiyan with some strange presence. Master Breigh laid the baby next to his deceased mother and flew at him and said, "Who are you? Why did you attack her?!" The dark Saiyan only smirked and gave a loud grunt as he flew in to strike Master Breigh.

"You seem to hold your Saiyan form with no struggle. You must be strong!" Master Breigh said.

The dark warrior struck multiple times and landed few hits onto Master Breigh. He was becoming angry that he couldn't hurt his enemy and flew back and blasted Master Breigh into dust. When the smoke cleared out Master Breigh stood his ground with his arms blocking the blasts. Master Breigh smirked as he appeared behind the dark Saiyan and elbowed his head into the ground. Master Breigh held his arm out and fired a big blue sphere. The hoodie of the cloak flew back and Pik was watching from aside. Pik was shocked and said, "No way, Master Breigh is a…" Pik felt two strange energies and left the area to discover what it might be. The dark warrior slowly got up as he was in great distress. Master Breigh appeared behind him and said, "What is your reason for being here and why did you attack that woman?!"

"Master, come quickly!" Pik yelled.

The old man threw the Saiyan onto the ground and blasted him to his grave. Master Breigh picked up the baby earthling and flew to where Pik was. It was an abandoned building with secret doors and passages leading to different areas. Pik located where the power was coming from and Master Breigh followed. They found a strange creature in a small tank and a baby with a tail in an incubator for warmth. Master Breigh was observing to figure out what was going on but Pik already knew. He turned to his Master and said, "Master Breigh, I believe whoever was here was sacrificing this baby to whatever creature that is." The old man took a closer look and gasped. Pik looked confused and Master Breigh said, "That is a baby Majin… Whoever was here was sacrificing that baby Saiyan to that Majin for power…"

"Who would do this?" Pik asked.

"I think that man I was fighting was trying to do this… He attacked that woman and most likely for her child… Pik, break both tanks and carry both babies to our camp." Master Breigh said.

They flew back to their little camp and sat the three babies in a row next to Fyer; an earthling, Saiyan, and a Majin. Master Breigh noticed the Majin was a girl and said, "A female Majin? I didn't know they had a gender?" Pik was only one year old but he contained the body and mind of a grown teenager and was a big help to the old man. Master Breigh had Pik gather food for the babies for he now had a bunch of children to raise. The old man sighed to himself and placed his hands on his face as he sat on a log. He was stressed for he had trouble trying to survive on his own. Pik was back in less than twenty minutes and had arms full of foods of all sort.

"Where did you get all that?!" Master Breigh asked.

"I was taught how to gather and what to get… I figured I might as well collect whatever is edible and see what baby likes what…" Pik said.

"I never would have gathered so much food in such little time… It would have taken me hours to just find an edible strand of grass…" Master Breigh responded.

Pik smiled as he fed all the children different things and figured out what they all enjoyed most. The Saiyan baby ate everything, the earthling would only eat mashed fruits, and the Majin would just absorb whatever foods Pik handed to her. Fyer only drank water and Pik did the same. Master Breigh would only eat very little and made sure the children were all well fed. Many years had passed by and the babies were now all around eighteen years old. Master Breigh trained them all he knew and only hoped they would get stronger. Pik was the leader of their little group and gave commands to his fellow brothers and sister. They protected the surviving innocents and fed the ones in need. They would find bandit camps and make sure they could no longer murder or steal again.

"Suu, where is Pik?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, you know he always meditates in the mountains." She responded.

Suu is what Pik had named her when she was a baby. Suu and Tamaki were scavenging through an old forest for fruits. They always went on their own because their younger brother Voka, which was what Master Breigh named the Saiyan baby, was always training with Fyer. Suu had a basket full of herbs and fruits while Tamaki had one apple with a bite mark in it in his hand. Suu placed her hands on her hips with the basket leaning upwards as she did so; she looked at him with an angry expression and yelled, "I did all this work and you did nothing?! Master Breigh will be upset that you did no work today!" Tamaki placed his hands around the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Suu sighed and said, "Once again I have to lie for you…"

"Thanks sis…" Tamaki said apologetically.

"No problem." Suu replied with a smile as they both flew back to their camp.

Fyer struck forward and swung his tail around striking Voka across the face and sending him sliding back a few feet. Voka was young and had a haughty attitude while Fyer was cocky and calm. Fyer was in his first form for his base form was too powerful; Pik explained to Fyer what he had to do and why he had to do it, therefore Fyer has contained his power in forms. Voka jumped ahead and kicked Fyer in the arms for he was blocking his attack. Both stood across from each other and panted in exhaustion. Voka was becoming stronger after every battle and Fyer's power was rising as well. Pik appeared between the two and said, "I see your training is going well… Keep at it…"

"Thanks Pik!" Voka said.

"Fyer, if Voka is to get even stronger to the point where you can't handle him don't be afraid to transform…" Pik said before he teleported away.

"What is that supposed to mean? You can transform?" Voka asked.

"Something like that…" Fyer said.

Master Breigh was crafting something in his hut while the others were away doing work or training. Pik was the strongest of the group and Fyer has caught up fast. Fyer wasn't like King Cold or Cooler, normal creatures of Frieza's Race. Fyer was a prodigy child like Frieza; both didn't need to train to become strong because as they grow they become stronger. Fyer's daily training with Voka is only making him stronger and knowing the cruelty attitude of his race, no one knows what could happen if he were to overpower his master and Pik one day. Voka was always angry and had an attitude, but when he fights he becomes very serious and his power rises tremendously.

"Master, I have news…" Pik said.

"Tell me Pik, please sit down." Master Breigh said.

Pik took a seat on a big boulder behind the old man and said, "Fyer and Voka's training is going very well. I can sense Voka's power level rising each day by large amounts. Fyer has also risen tremendously." Master Breigh nodded and replied, "And Suu and Tamaki?" Pik smiled a bit and said, "Tamaki is a little under average and needs more training rather than food gathering. Suu on the other hand doesn't need training because of her race. She is already strong and hasn't trained at all since we found her. Even so, her power level is right under Fyer's, but I trust them all… I love my brothers and sister. Master, I think it is time you train them what you have taught me… I can sense that you have little time and I don't want them to be powerless if a strong enemy were to arrive…"

"Very well Pik, I trust you will help as well?" Master Breigh asked jokingly.

"Yes." Pik replied.

Few hours had gone by and everyone was at the little camp. Everyone was sitting around a fire talking about their day when Master Breigh suddenly showed up with gifts for everyone. Master Breigh looked towards Pik and said, "This one is for you…" Pik opened the chest and purple Saiyan-like armor was inside. It suited Pik and made him look like an S-ranked warrior. The next chest contained Suu's and Tamaki's armor. Suu had a blue and white bra-like armor with shoulder pads and a cape. Tamaki wore armor similar to Goku's father, Bardock. One chest was last and it contained Voka's armor. It was similar to Prince Vegeta's armor and only contained the shoulder pads, no hip pads. Fyer looked around and felt left out for he was the only one without armor. Pik walked up to him and said, "Your race can reproduce armor whenever as please… Try it… It is said your race uses their own tissue which is just as strong as our armor."

"I'll try…" Fyer responded.

In seconds he appeared armor to what looked like Frieza's armor when he arrived on Namek. Master Breigh looked at everyone proudly and said, "The time has come to where Pik and I will train you young warriors to become legends…" Everyone had become excited and could not wait for their training the next day. Pik had confronted Master Breigh and said, "Master, I think I should train Fyer and Suu… They are the strongest of the four… You should train Voka because he is of your race and Tamaki because he needs someone strong like you to show him his inner power…" Master Breigh smiled and said, "I agree… Thank you Pik…"

"Do you think two years is long enough?" Pik asked.

"Not much actually, but from what I can tell… They will mature and rise in power quickly…" The old man responded.

The very next morning, Master Breigh had woken everyone up and separated the groups. Pik led Fyer and Suu to the mountains and Master Breigh stayed with the other two in the field of ashes and dried blood. His students have never seen his face fully or his hair except for Pik. Master Breigh smirked and said, "Today I will teach you martial arts…" He flew in and side kicked Voka across the face and sent him flying across the ground; while in the air still he turned around and punched Tamaki into the ground. The old man chuckled a bit while Voka yelled, "That was uncalled for!" Master Breigh had now become serious and said sternly, "Enemies will attack without hesitation… That is your first lesson." Tamaki flew in with his fist and Master Breigh turned to the side and smashed his fist into his face, completely knocking Tamaki flat on his back. Voka flew in and kicked, but blocked by Master Breigh's finger. "Gah!" Voka gasped. Master Breigh appeared behind Voka and flicked the back of his head, knocking him onto Tamaki.

"Weak… But you will get stronger…" The old man said.

Pik started their training by letting Fyer beat Suu and letting her not only experience battle, but her special gift is to mimic combat and powers. After her beating Suu got up and wiped her cheek and said, "Is that all Frost Monster?" Fyer growled and charged in. Suu was now able to dodge each of his attacks and outclassed him in speed. Suu spun around him and grabbed onto his tail and twirled him and whipped him through many mountains. Pik was impressed on how fast she was able to hold her own against Fyer who had few years of training with Voka. Pik smiled and said, "These two years will be great…" Fyer appeared behind her and when he struck, Suu was able to defend herself with her race's natural power of using their body as a bubblegum like texture. Fyer's arm went in and flung back out and he crashed onto the ground. Fyer chuckled to himself and said "I found myself a challenge better than Voka…"

The first year had gone by and everyone had improved massively. Voka and Tamaki had learned Kioken Times three. Fyer at this point was in his base form. Suu had learned how to use her absorption skill. Pik smirked at the two and said, "Come at me with all you got!" Fyer and Suu both flew in and rapidly fought Pik at once. Pik quickly chopped Fyer's throat and kicked Suu across the face. Fyer jumped a few meters back and yelled, "Death Beam!" He fired three beams from his finger and Pik deflected two, but one entered into his shoulder. Suu flew in and wrapped her arms around his throat, arms, and legs. She had him trapped and Fyer flew in and punched Pik in the face. Fyer rapidly beat Pik while Suu held him in place before finally letting him drop to the ground.

"Do you think we over did it?" Suu asked.

"I think we over did it…" Fyer replied.

Pik looked up at the two and said, "Your… Teamwork is… Incredible… I admire my little siblings…" Suu gave him energy so he could stand and Fyer helped him up. Pik quickly reacted and shoved his hand through the side of Fyer causing internal damages. Suu went to strike, but he caught her fist and placed his hand under her breasts and basted her off into a mountain. Fyer looked up at him in pain and said, "Wh- What?" Pik laughed and said, "Never help an enemy… Besides, I was only using fifty percent of my power… A lot, but I don't go down so easily…" Pik had healed and patched up Fyer and Suu returned covered in dust and dirt.

"Come at me with all you got!" Master Breigh yelled.

Both Voka and Tamai used Kioken Times Three and charged at the old man. They rapidly fought and the old man struck Voka in the middle of his chest knocking all of his air out. He spun around chopped Tamaki's throat causing him to fall back barely breathing. Master Breigh sighed and said, "Techniques, skill, speed, power, FOCUS! You both fight without any of those! If you ever want to deal damage to me, you must have at least one of those or all!" Voka was sick of being looked down on and being called weak. Voka charged in and struck the old man into the ground, catching him by surprise. Master Breigh noticed his power when was angry and said, "Voka, you are the weakest of everyone! You will never amount to becoming a Super Saiyan like the legends!"

"Shut up!" Voka yelled.

Voka charged in once more and rapidly battled Master Breigh. Voka dodged every hit thrown at him and landed his fist onto the old man's nose sending him sliding back across the ground. Master Breigh had finally seen his full power, but to only unleash his inner Super Saiyan. Tamaki felt encouraged to fight and focused on his techniques and speed. Tamaki jumped in and gave Master Breigh a challenge. Tamaki got behind the old man and held his arms back. Voka flew in and punched the cloaked man out of Tamaki's hands. The battle was over and Voka went in to help his master up. Suddenly Master Breigh punched Voka in the gut and quickly got up and kicked Tamaki across the face. Master Breigh laughed and said, "Never help your enemy! Today's training is over…"

One more year had gone by and the end of their training was to master their new skills. Master Breigh had taught them many of his special attacks that he had learned from the legends himself. Pik had also taught them the same thing. Suu had become the strongest of the bunch, even surpassed Pik himself. Fyer was second strongest and Voka the third. Pik was fourth strongest and that left little Tamaki last, the weakest. They had all mastered everything given to them, including the Spirit Bomb and fusion technique. When training was over, they all had finally met at their camp and felt the strength of their allies. Voka turned to Fyer and said, "You aren't the only one who can transform…" Fyer smirked and said, "Next time we spar, I will show you true fear…" Pik met up with Master Breigh and said, "Training went very well and Suu has succeeded the most."

"Good, I think we shall make her leader of the group…" Breigh said.

"Surpassing me?!" Pik asked.

"Yes, her power is three times yours and even Fyer is two times higher than you. Don't feel threatened because of power. You still are the most intelligent, they will need you…" The old man said.

Pik was angry, but at the same time proud of his student. Master Breigh knew what was best for the group and Pik followed loyally. Master Breigh gathered everyone at the fire and said, "Today is your graduation day… You will move on to become the protectors of earth…" Voka smirked and said, "At least what's left of it…" Fyer bumped into him on purpose to let him know to shut up. Breigh continued to speak, "There is a threat coming… I couldn't stop it in my past, but I was warned it is coming again… You are all not yet strong enough… Voka, you are the only one here who can progress the fastest because of your blood. Fyer, because of your race you can produce an attack to destroy the earth at your lowest level. Suu, you are the strongest here. Because of what you are you can do the unimaginable. Pik is your intelligence and guide… Sorry Tamaki, you may be the strongest earthling, but you are far too weak…

"Damn… Damn it!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

A sudden surge of energy ran through everybody that far surpassed their own power. Breigh turned around and said, "Already back?! He must have felt mine and Voka's energy!" Voka looked confused and Pik instantly yelled, "Everyone follow me!" Nobody moved as to the shocking power of what was heading towards them. Breigh turned to them and said, "Follow Pik now!" Voka stood behind Breigh and said, "Not without you master, I will fight by your side!" Breigh was irritated and chopped his neck, knocking him out. Pik grabbed his body and flew off with everyone behind him. Breigh looked ahead of himself and spotted the figure heading his way. Suu looked to Pik and said, "What is going to happen to master?" Pik kept silent and kept moving forward.

"Heh… Heh… It's been a while…" The demonic voice spoke.

"Akumu… I know what you had done! I will not let you finish off this planet!" Breigh yelled.

"Arekku… You will never be strong enough to defeat me… I've fought you in over six other universes and not one stood a chance… What makes you think you can defeat me?" Akumu said.

"AHH!" Arekku yelled as he charged into Super Saiyan.

Arekku was the old man… He charged until he reached Super Saiyan Three. Akumu smirked and said, "Not impressive…" Both charged into each other and it was a pathetic battle. Arekku lasted less than five minutes. He laid on the ground half unconscious. He looked up at the monster who spoke to him, "Where are the other Saiyans?" Arekku looked confused and asked, "Other Saiyans? I… I only know of one other… He and the rest of my children will kill you…" The echoes of Arekku's screams carried over across the valley.


	2. Chapter 2: Tokitoki City

**Chapter 2: Tokitoki City**

"Mwahaha!" The demonic creature laughed. "Yes, go! Find the Saiyans on this planet! I will return in some time…"

Many demons scattered around earth to find the remaining Saiyans. The screeched and howled searching the mountains and valleys. Arekku's students were hiding in a cave taking a break after flying for many miles. Voka woke up and looked around and said, "Where am I? What happened to master?!" Pik closed his eyes and stared out to the end of the cave and said, "He gave us another chance at life and saved us again… We will avenge him…" Suu put her head between her legs and teared up. Fyer was angry and wanted to go back and fight. Tamaki wanted to fight but knew he wouldn't last long. Everyone sat around thinking of what they could have done. Tamaki stood up and said, "I don't care if I am just a simple earthling! I want to fight! We can't sit around crying about what we could have done! Let's go out and show what we can do!"

"Heh, what will you do? You'll just get yourself killed…" Voka said.

"You don't know that!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki just shut up! You know none of us can do anything! We may be strong but that power was far beyond our limit!" Suu yelled.

Tamaki angrily looked at everyone and left. He left the cave and flew off. Pik was getting ready to go after him, but Voka and Fyer offered to go instead. Both flew out of the cave and found his energy. They found him blasting mountains into pieces. Voka hit him in the back of the head and said, "Don't be doing that! Who knows if that guy is still out there! What if he sensed your energy?" Tamaki gripped his fist and punched Voka across the face, sending him flying back. Fyer was going to jump in but Voka insisted not. Voka looked at Tamaki and said, "You want to fight?" Tamaki got into position and both charged into each other. They rapidly battled and Voka got his hand in and smashed his fist into Tamaki's jaw.

"You know you can't win little brother!" Voka yelled.

"We're not brothers! You always treat me like I'm some useless being!" Tamaki yelled.

Voka charged in and Tamaki placed one hand forward and blasted Voka. When the smoke rose Voka was standing their smiling. Voka then kicked Tamaki in the gut and punched his face into the ground. Tamaki was laying in his own blood and hurt. Fyer stepped between them and said, "Voka, you over did it!" Voka spit on the ground and said, "He wanted to fight, I gave him a fight…" Fyer was going to rant at him but threw Voka into the ground and began firing Ki blasts behind him. Voka looked back and saw three demons smirking evilly. The three demons flew at them and Fyer took on one while Voka took on the other two. Tamaki was slowly waking up and saw the two fighting the demonic creatures. He quickly powered up and helped Voka. Tamaki was now fighting a demon and realized its power was equal to Voka's.

Fyer began to rapidly beat the demon across the sky and smashed him into the ground. Voka kicked the demon across the face and placed his hand on its chest and fired a Big Bang Attack onto it. Tamaki was rapidly fighting back and forth with the demon. Fyer landed on his demon and placed his hand down and blasted its head off. The demon Voka was fighting was now ash. Tamaki kicked his demon back and said, "Voka look I'm winning!" Suddenly, a fourth demon began to appear behind Tamaki and Voka charged in at it. Tamaki then sensed his energy and as he turned around the demon struck his hand forward. All in a flash, Tamaki opened his eyes and found Voka standing in front of him with the demons hand ripped through his spine and its hand was coming out of his stomach facing Tamaki.

"Damn… Idiot…" Voka said as he placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

The demon casted Voka aside and Tamaki watched his lifeless brother smash into the ground and tumble. Fyer's energy rose tremendously and transformed into his second form. He charged in and shoved his hand through the demons skull behind Tamaki and charged forward killing the demon in front of Tamaki. Tamaki has never seen Fyer so powerful and said, "I'm… I'm sorry!" Fyer angrily stared down Tamaki and said, "If you weren't so useless he'd be alive…" Tamaki teared up and said, "I'm sorry…" Suu and Pik arrived and asked, "What's going on?!" Pik looked at Fyer and said, "Why are you in your second form?!" Fyer slowly looked to Voka's body and said, "I'll go back to my first form…"

"Voka!" Suu yelled.

"No! Voka!" Pik yelled as he and Suu ran to his body.

Both kneeled beside him and said, "Wake up!" Voka slowly looked over at the two and coughed large amounts of blood. He smiled through his bloody grin and said, "Maybe I will see master…" Pik tried to heal him, but the wounds were unhealable. The demons left a mark in his wounds and prevented him from healing. Pik teared up and said, "You weren't supposed to go like this! We were supposed to save earth!" Tamaki approached him and said, "I'm sorry Voka…" Voka looked at him and said, "Tamaki… Grow… Stronger… For… Me…" Voka smiled once more and closed his eyes. Pik stood up and yelled, "Fyer! What happened here?!"

"Tamaki and Voka fought for a short time before some demons arrived. Voka and I killed the first two and Tamaki was fighting the third one. A fourth demon suddenly appeared and attempted to kill Tamaki, but Voka jumped in the way…" Fyer said as he was now in his first form.

"Dammit Tamaki! If you hadn't run off you and Fyer would be fine and Voka would be alive!" Suu yelled.

Everyone flew up and traveled down the valley. They needed to make camp and find somewhere safe. Hours had gone by and they reached an abandoned village. Everyone searched the homes and found beds to sleep in. Pik and Fyer stayed up to keep watch. A man was walking through the valley and into the camp. He dressed like a bandit, but his features said different. Pik landed before him and yelled, "What is your name?!" The young man looked terrified and asked, "What are you?!" Nobody got to experience other alien races due to the planet going to waste. Pik looked angrily and said, "I am Pik, a Namekian… Now, who are you?!" The young man replied, "I… I'm Maxford…"

"Are you a bandit?" Pik asked

"I used to be! I… I left them to do good!" Maxford said.

"Have you?" Pik asked.

"Y-Yes! I saved a small city from a large group of these… Strange alien creatures…" Maxford said trying to smile.

Pik examined him and said, "How can I believe you?" Maxford looked around and said, "My friend will be coming soon, he will tell you the same thing!" Fyer felt the energy of Maxford and landed besides Pik and asked, "Who is this?" Maxford got into fighting position and said, "I thought I killed the rest of you at that city?!" Pik smirked and said, "You mean the aliens you killed were of his race? Calm down, he is friendly…" Maxford let his guard down and said, "There was this… Alien of your race… He called himself… Lord… Lord something… Lord Frijj! He was scavenging the city for slaves. I believe he was chasing one of his slaves of your race, erm, Namekian! Once his men caught him, they then scavenged the city."

"That's one story kid…" Pik said.

"Believe me! You see this huge burn across my back? After I defeated that Frijj's men, he came after me and blasted me. He must have thought he killed me but I escaped with my life and hopefully others… That's where I met my friend who should be here shortly." Maxford said.

Another man travelled down the valley and saw the two aliens talking to Maxford. He then dropped his stuff and charged forward. He punched at Fyer who caught his fist and whipped him into the ground next to Maxford. Maxford looked down at him and yelled, "Keith! What are you doing?!" Keith looked up in pain and said, "I thought you were in trouble?" Maxford helped his friend up and said, "No, I think these guys are friendly…" Pik nodded and said, "Well, you can join our group if you'd like… We just… Lost a member… We have an earthling with us and a Majin…" Keith and Maxford both asked, "MAJIN?! You mean like the one Goku and Vegeta fought?!" Fyer got in front of them and said, "If you have a problem with that I'd be glad to kill you where you stand…"

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" Suu asked grumpily.

"Oh my, cute!" Keith and Maxford yelled as they saw her.

"More earthlings? Ugh…" Suu said.

Tamaki overheard what she said and looked down into his lap and thought to himself. Morning was now approaching and Maxford and Keith joined the group. Pik looked at Maxford and said, "So you can fight huh? I can sense your hidden energy… Just a little weaker than our brother Tamaki." Maxford looked at him confusingly and asked, "Brother?" Pik laughed a bit and said, "We were all found as babies and brought together by our master… He just recently died… As did our other brother…" Everyone was now around the morning fire and suddenly a powerful energy streamed through everyone. Fyer instantly took off to see whose it was. Fyer could also sense Voka's energy, but it was only a sliver of it considering he bled out. Fyer at his fastest speed arrived at the area where Voka was killed. He looked around and his body was gone.

"Did somebody kill him?! I just sensed his energy!" Fyer yelled.

Fyer looked off into the distance and felt hundreds of powerful energies heading his way. The demon army Akumu casted onto earth had sensed the powerful energy as well and is trying to find it. Fyer then flew off back to camp as fast as he could. When he arrived it was already afternoon and he said, "We must leave!" Pik angrily yelled, "Why did you just leave?! Were you trying to pull off a Tamaki?" Fyer then said, "That huge energy we sensed, it was in the location where Voka was at! I was able to sense a little bit of Voka too! When I arrived his body was gone and I felt hundreds of energies coming our way! We need to leave!"

"Why don't we fight them?" Suu asked.

"Voka died to just one!" Fyer yelled.

"He wouldn't have if I were stronger…" Tamaki said. "I agree with Suu, let's stay and fight… For Voka!" Tamaki said.

"I agree… We either run like cowards or fight and avenge Voka!" Pik said.

"We'd like to stay and help fight these creatures!" Maxford yelled.

Everyone stood their ground and waited. A few hours passed by and the energy was massively rising as the many demons approached. Many of these demons were of Towa's race and Janemba's race. Fyer then began to transform and form after form he finally reached its climax. He stood tall and much more powerful than everyone else. He even surpassed Suu. Everyone charged to their max and waited for the demons. Suddenly they began appearing one by one around them. Fyer rapidly fired a series of Ki blasts and killed many. Suu flew into the air and four demons surrounded her. Tamaki took on one. Keith and Maxford were fighting two each. Everyone was fighting.

"There is so many of them!" Suu yelled.

"DIE!" Fyer yelled.

Fyer flew as high as he could and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He blasted a huge crater into the ground killing them by the dozens. Pik was swiftly going around using all his power to rip off their heads and blasting them one by one. Suu was using her absorption powers and taking their energy making her stronger. Tamaki angrily brought both hands to opposite sides and blasted blue beams killing demons left and right. The demons could feel the anger and power within these people and began to retreat. Everyone was now blasting ahead killing them.

"We… We did it!" Suu yelled.

"Why were these weaker..?" Fyer asked himself. "The ones we fought had equal power to us…"

Everyone blasted the dead bodies into ash to get them out of the way. Everyone was now quiet for they didn't feel any different than before. Fyer stood up and said, "The ones we fought were different. The ones we fought were stronger, different looking, and when they damaged Voka you all saw that we couldn't heal him! The ones we just battled now were weak and seemed to be untamed. The ones we fought seemed to be trained in the art of battle and were specifically looking for us."

Everyone looked ahead and spotted the one who killed Arekku, Master Breigh. Akumu smirked evilly and said, "Ha, ha, ha! I found you… Arekku's students…" Pik began to shake and he said, "No… No way…" Fyer was angry and charged in at the huge beast. Akumu slapped Fyer into the ground flawlessly. Pik and Suu charged in both at once and Akumu dodged Suu and chopped Pik's neck. Suu turned and attempted to absorb him, but he crushed her throat and slammed her into the ground and blasted her. Maxford and Keith both charged forward and performed a double team attack. Akumu smiled as he spun around and punched both into the ground. Akumu looked down on everyone and held his hand out and said, "Your master screamed like a coward… I wonder if you will all do the same…" Tamaki flew in and kicked Akumu's head and caused him to stagger. Akumu looked over to frightened Tamaki and growled. He flew in and punched his jaw saw hard he snapped his neck. Tamaki flew into the ground and died.

"TAMAKI!" Pik yelled.

Suddenly a flash of white appeared and a tall man with a staff appeared before them. He tapped the ground and a golden circle formed around them and they all left earth. Everyone was now in a strange world. Huge cogs surrounded a huge time glass, a pond with a fountain was near them and a small building was next to them. As they all looked ahead a huge building was before them. Fyer got up and said, "Where are we?"

The tall man gave a flamboyant giggle and said, "Welcome to Tokitoki City, I am Whis. I was instructed to bring you here because Trunks was off doing a quest." Everyone looked confused and he said, "The Supreme Kai of Time will be here shortly, tah-dah-loo!" Whis tapped his staff and disappeared. Everyone looked around in confusion and Pik said, "Who is the Supreme Kai of Time?" Everyone looked down the little path and saw a tiny girl heading their way.

"HELOOOO!" The girl giggled.

"Who are you?" Suu asked.

"I am the Supreme Kai of Time!" Supreme Kai of Time said cheerfully.

Everyone looked down on the small girl and asked, "You're a Supreme Kai?" She grouchily looked up at them and yelled, "I JUST ENT WHIS TO SAVE YOU ALL AND THE FIRST THING YOU ASK IS IF I'M A SUPREME KAI?!" Everyone cowered and said, "We're sorry!" She smiled politely again and said, "I summoned you all here because I wanted to fix your future! It turns out that Akumu guy who is killing off all the Saiyans is traveling through time to fight his opponents at their strongest so he can become stronger. Whis did some research for me and it turns out he is over forty-five billion years old! After some more research to the modern day in universe seven, Akumu has been killed by a warrior named Arekku who is now serving under Supreme and Elder Kai to become one of us."

"Arekku?! Master Breigh?!" Pik asked.

"Just Arekku, but don't get confused, this isn't your Arekku. The one in universe seven is the strongest of all twelve universes! He is considered the "real" Arekku. He has also surpassed his father, mother, Goku, and many gods. He is a powerful Saiyan! But we need to fix your timeline and we need to fix Arekku's timeline!" Supreme kai of Time said.

Pik nervously looked at Supreme Kai of Time and said, "Is it possible I can meet this Arekku?" Supreme Kai of Time laughed and said, "No… Only Kai's and Gods can meet him right now. Unless he decides to reveal himself then yes, but right now, no!" Future Trunks came running through a portal and said, "I got the scrolls for universe two!" Pik looked at the Kai and said, "We're universe two?" She smiled and nodded. She took hold of the scrolls and said, "Hmm… First things first… We need you guys to find a mentor. Your friend Voka already found his mentor!" Fyer ran to her and said, "Voka! He's alive?!"

"Yup, about one hundred years ago we picked him up and saw his hidden potential. I was going to make him my student myself but another god took him from my hands…" Supreme Kai of Time said pouting.

"Who took him?" Fyer asked.

"Oh, God of Destruction Beerus and Whis! Beerus had another one of his weird dreams of him fighting a worthy challenger so he ordered Whis to find someone so he can train to fight alongside. I never thought I'd see Beerus so scared… Anyways, they found Voka and they trained him. Sadly, Beerus dies in the modern day of universe seven… Arekku kills him in self-defense." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Arekku is really that strong?" Pik asked.

"Yup, he killed the seventh God of Creation, seventh God of Destruction, First God of Destruction, and twelfth God of Destruction… Including Demon God Akumu… He is one mighty warrior… Bad past, beautiful future…" Supreme Kai of Time said. "But let us get off the topic of Arekku, maybe one day you will meet him… For Voka, he cannot be disturbed for he is training with Whis and new seventh God of Destruction Leon. This may all sound confusing to you, but here in Tokitoki City, I view all timelines so there is no past, future, or modern day here. Although if a God or Kai interferes in a world and is killed and replaced by someone else, it does affect the timeline and it becomes modern. Don't worry, you will get used to how things work here."

"I still can't believe it… One second we were going to die and now… We're here alive… So you're telling us, in our point of view that when Whis took Voka, that was yesterday for us but many years ago for you? And in a way for you, you went into the past to get us and for us you just saved us now?" Pik asked.

"Correct!" Supreme Kai of Time said happily.

Everyone stood in confusion, but got things moving forward. Supreme Kai of Time directed them to the Time Chamber and said, "Here is where I'll send you in groups or individually into the past to correct time!" Fyer confronted her and said, "Correct time? What needs to be corrected?" Supreme Kai of Time looked at them and said, "Well… It turns out the way you guys grew up wasn't supposed to happen… Akumu was never supposed to visit your planet at all, actually if things went correctly he was supposed to miss your planet and head into the next universe. But what happened was as he was passing by a mysterious person confronted him and told him of where Saiyans are hiding. I need one of you to guy into the time and find out who told him where Arekku was in that time!"

"What if this guy is stronger than Akumu?" Pik asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not asking you to fight him, just figure out who he is or what he looks like." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"No…" Fyer said.

"Why not?!" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"You're basically telling us to go back in time before we are born to prevent earth going into havoc! This will affect our timeline and prevent us from ever being family and learning to fight!" Fyer yelled. "I will figure out who this mysterious person is for you, but I won't be part of anything that will change our past!"

"I'm sorry… We will have to find him in the present or future! His next target may be Arekku… My big question right now is… Why did he help Akumu…?" Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Why us? Why do you want us to fix time in our world?" Suu asked.

"Well, Trunks summoned us a Future Warrior from the future of universe seven. He saved time from being taken over by Demigra! I for sure thought it was going to be Arekku, but it wasn't… I wonder who is stronger though, the warrior or Arekku…" Supreme Kai of Time said as she began to talk to herself.

"What's our first mission?" Suu asked.

"I need you to figure out who the mysterious warrior is… After that I need Fyer and Pik to travel to another timeline… Universe seven… I'm not supposed to alter time, but we need great warriors and I need you to prevent a Namekian slave named Shi from dying by the hands of Frijj…" Supreme Kai of Time said

"Hey, I fought that guy in our universe!" Maxford said.

"Yes, but Frijj from universe seven could flick the Frijj in your universe and kill him with the air…" Supreme Kai of Time said without trying to sound like universe seven is high and mighty.

"Oh…" Maxford said.

"I need you and Keith to go to universe seven after Arekku's death and everyone gone except his wife!" Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Wait, he is dead?! And has a wife?" Pik asked.

"Yes, he used every bit of energy in him as far as Super Saiyan God complete form to Kioken… He then used his soul and the power of other to form a Spirit bomb and defeat Akumu… He died in the process of forming it and didn't get to live to see if he killed him or not… But the Supreme Kai's seen his potential and gave him back his soul and brought him back in the Kai world. He currently knows he won the battle, but his wife and children think he is dead. Only one who knows of his existence in the Kai world is the Kai's and Gods." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"He sounds heroic…" Suu said.

"Suu, are you ready?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"I am…" Suu said nervously.

Suu took hold of the scroll Trunks handed to her and she teleported. Trunks was ready to guide her in case of things went wrong. Supreme Kai of Time turned to Pik and Fyer and said, "I need you to go into the past of universe seven and stop Frijj from killing Shi… Let Shi's best friend Sora think he died though! This is very important!" Both nodded and Trunks handed them the scroll and they teleported. All that was left was Maxford and Keith. Supreme Kai of Time looked at them and said, "I will make you my assistants alongside Trunks! I will make sure you guys train and do work to stay fit and smart!"

Both looked at her in grumpiness for they knew they weren't going to have fun like the others. Maxford, Keith, and Trunks stood in a line in front of Supreme Kai of Time and were ready to take orders. Trunks stopped her from talking by cutting her off and saying, "I'm wondering, have you ever met Arekku?" Supreme Kai of Time giggled and said, "Yes I have, he is dreamy… I mean yes! On official business to teach him some of my techniques… We spent a few years training together. He is very dedicated to protecting earth."

"Oh, that's nice!" Trunks replied.

Everyone was set and ready to begin their new adventure!

* * *

Ok, so I know this chapter was really confusing and if you read the previous story, "Dawn of The Saiyans" you'd know some of these things might not make sense. I also wanna say this, "A Time to Remember" will be a shorter FanFic than I usually write. I will be making a third FanFic which will be the sequel to both "Dawn of The Saiyans" and "A Time to Remember", trust me, it will all make sense in the end. I'd like to say thanks to a friend for letting me use his OC's Maxford and Keith the earthlings. One last thing, remember to leave a review, follow me and the story and favorite it! Please be sure to share it!


	3. Chapter 3: Shi & Sora, Again?

**Chapter 3: Shi &amp; Sora, Again?**

"Hey Sora, when do you think we will reach Namek?" Shi asked.

"Soon, but man…" Sora responds while adjusting himself in his pod. "These things could be more comfy…"

"I'm not one to talk, but don't complain… We did steal these and they are older models…" Shi said.

"Yeah I know…" Sora responded while still trying to adjust himself.

Both men flew across space for days and Shi decided to ask his savior and newly found friend ad few questions. Shi pressed a few buttons on his scouter and said, "Hey Sora, I wanted to ask, what is your race?" Sora chuckled and responded, "I am Saiyan… Well, half Saiyan… All I know is that when I was a child, I was kidnapped and was despised by other beings because I was a half breed…" Shi quickly replied after him, "Hey! I was also um… Kidnapped as a child… My father's name is Dende… He brought me to Namek, my home planet to show me the lands of it and explained that we were there because he needed to bring back someone."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Well, a Saiyan like you, he said his name was uh? Arekku!" Shi said.

"Arekku? Sounds like a Saiyan name." Sora responded.

"Yeah, but Frijj… Killed my father after he made the wish and then kidnapped me…" Shi said sadly.

"Don't worry, we will arrive on Namek in no time!" Sora said.

It was one year of traveling in space and after coming across many dangers in that year, they arrived on planet Namek. Shi was excited and was the first to walk on land yelling, "Wow! Namek is so… Beautiful!" Sora stretched out and while stretching, he said, "Yeah, it is…" Shi flew around, ran, punched, and did quick things to get in motion again. Sora followed him to where Shi showed him his old home on Namek while he was there for Dende to make the wish. Sora watched Shi in sadness look at his home and slowly walking past it.

"Shi… Let's go train, get your mind off things…" Sora said.

Shi agreed and followed him to an area without villages and only open land, which Namek mostly is. Sora powered up to his maximum and Shi did as well. Sora mockingly moved his fingers in motion, directing Shi to come and fight. Shi charged in at him and Sora spun around and kicked him into the ground. Sora lifted his hand up to blast him, but Shi dodged it and blasted Sora in the back with a powerful Ki blast. When the smoke faded, Sora stood and laughed and said, "That is all?"

"Hey! I was imprisoned and a slave my whole life! You were a pirate with Frijj and his men! You have more experience!" Shi yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go easy…" Sora said.

"No, go your fullest!" Shi yelled.

Sora flew in and brought his knee forward to hit him across the face, but Shi blocked it with his arm and grabbed onto Sora and slammed him into the ground. To Sora's surprise, it actually hurt and got up. Shi moved his shoulders back and forth, mocking Sora. Sora flew in and this time, kneed him across the face and sent Shi flying into the ground. Shi got up and Sora grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him across the ground and let go, sending him into the ocean. Shi bursted out of the water and flew after Sora who was waiting for him. Sora went to strike him, but Shi dodged and punched Sora across the face, falling in the process.

"Good hit…" Sora said.

"I know…" Shi proudly said.

Sora teleported behind him and kneed Shi in the back and fired a series of Ki blasts onto him. When the smoke faded, Shi was laying down injured and tired. Sora smiled and said, "Don't worry, we will practice more and make you stronger." Shi took Sora's hand and both headed back to the home of Shi. Their scouters went off and both turned around to see five brute warriors containing Frijj's symbol on their left chest plate. Sora got in position and said, "They followed us! But why?!" Shi angrily got in position and said, "I won't let them take me again!" The five brute warriors charged down on them and Sora and Shi charged back.

"Shi, you take the two on the right, I got the three on the left!" Sora yelled.

"Got it!" Shi replied.

Shi was fighting the two warriors immediately and was having a rough battle. The three warriors surrounded Sora and said, "So, you quit our squad, Captain? For this puny Namekian?" Sora angrily charged his Ki into his fist and shoved it into one of the squad member's stomach and blasted him. The other two charged in on him quickly and Sora rapidly fought both off. Shi was losing his battle and one of the warriors held his arms back and the other beat him. Sora saw this and immediately went to save him.

"Not today!" One of the squad member's yelled as he struck Sora across the face.

Sora struck the ground and Shi saw this and in immediate rage, he used all of his force and pulled forward, ripping the warrior's arms off and then blasting him. The other warrior became frightened and Shi held his hand up and blasted him with a series of powerful Ki blasts. Shi went after the other two warriors and before he got to him, the warriors were dead and Sora was rubbing his arms and cracking his neck. Sora looked up and grinned, Shi smirked and said, "That was a dirty plan…" Sora laughed and said, "It worked right?"

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Oh my, that was quite the fight… Could you possibly show me some more moves?"

Both Shi and Sora looked up and saw Frijj, floating high and mighty, smirking. Frijj then spoke aloud, "Frieza destroyed this planet a long time ago… Maybe I'm next in line?" Frijj was still in his third form and Sora charged in after him; Frijj spun around and whipped him with his tail. Sora hit the ground and Shi was next after him. Frijj smiled and flicked his forehead, knocking Shi into the ground next to him. Shi was hurt and Sora got back up and said, "Stay here! I'll take him on!" Frijj shot a few beams at them and Sora deflected them all. Frijj in a few seconds appeared in front of them and kicked Sora in the gut and lifted Shi and whipped him across the planet. Frijj smashed Sora into the ground with his tail and said, "You Saiyans, always so high prided and think you can defeat everyone…"

"You… Pathetic being… Your race was nothing but cowards…" Sora yelled.

"Cowards? We ruled just about the whole universe! We destroyed your race! We are not cowards!" Frijj yelled.

Sora went up at him to hit him, but Frijj backhanded him back into the ground and floated up saying, "That is it! Death Ball!" Frijj performed his Death Ball attack and just as before, it was twenty-five percent the size of the moon and casted it down. Sora looked up at it, injured and in pain and suddenly, Shi flew in front of him and grabbed onto the huge blast and held it up. Sora in shock, but barely moving yelled, "Shi… Don't!" Pik aided Shi and Fyer flew in and punched Sora, knocking him out for a few minutes. Shi turned to Pik and asked, "Who are you?!" Pik while holding the ball up said, "We need you for a special mission, I am going to give you this senzu bean! When the attack explodes, immediately eat it and pretend to die, trust me!" Shi pretended to absorb the attack, and let it crash on him and he was at the bottom of it. He immediately took the bean which healed him in seconds. Shi then lowered his power level to almost point of death. After all the dust was gone, Shi layed in his own blood, pretended to suffer and not breathe properly. Sora awoke from the explosion and rushed to his side and yelled, "S- Shi! No!"

"Sora… Thank you… For… Saving me… You let me once more…. See my home planet…." Shi said trying to smile. "Please… Find Arekku… Help him… Defeat Frijj…"

"No, don't say these things yet!" Sora yelled.

Shi grabbed onto Sora's hand and said, "No… I mean it… Thank you…" Frijj shot a beam through Shi's head and killed him and laughed manically. Sora's power rose tremendously and he closed his fists tight with anger. He charged and Frijj would feel his energy rising. Frijj shot another beam at him, but it bounced off of his skin. Frijj asked, "How did you do that?!" Sora yelled in anger and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frijj rushed him and when Sora thought he had a large amount of power, it was still nothing compared to Frijj, but it was better than nothing and he was able to withstand his attacks more.

Frijj tossed him around like a ragdoll and laughed. Sora may be stronger than all of Frijj's army, but still nothing to the leader himself. Sora was beaten into the ground and cried in pain; Frijj only laughed the harder he punched. Sora charged an attack and yelled, "Death Cannon!" He fired with one hand a purple beam and struck Frijj, cutting off the tip of his tail. Frijj angrily charged him and kneed him in his stomach and said, "Worthless Saiyan… You think turning Super Saiyan on me was going to charge the fact you are weak?" Sora went to strike him, but Frijj dodged back and chopped his throat. Sora fell to the ground and Frijj dialed on a pad and a space pod crashed near them.

"Now Saiyan, I will kill you just like I… Killed that Saiyan on earth!" Frijj yelled.

"Why… Do you… Sound scared? Did he scare you?" Sora tried to mock.

"No! Damn imbecile!" Frijj yelled.

Frijj opened the pod and dragged Sora to it. Sora tried to get up, but Frijj kicked his face in and slammed the pod shut and yelled, "I set the coordinates to earth's sun!" Sora smiled and said, "Before I go… Shi wanted me to let you know that… The Saiyan Arekku… Is… Alive…" Frijj dropped the pad in shock and yelled, "No! I killed him! He can't be alive!" Frijj then sent off the pod and yelled, "You will die like him!" Sora traveled across space for a few days before reaching the earth's solar system. Sora looked over as he passed giant planets and then floating next to earth. Sora knew he had to warn the man Shi spoke of and as a dying wish, he was going to do it.

Pik and Fyer lowered their power levels and waited for Frijj to leave planet Namek. After some time they made their way to Shi who was now up and said, "Who are you guys and why did you save?" Pik spoke first and said, "We were also saved, but there is a great evil coming and we need the universe's strongest warriors. In real time you were supposed to die, but we changed time by saving you!"

"I am Fyer, this is Pik. The point of this is, is we need you. You will train with a few others in Tokitoki City. Don't ask questions, just do it!" Fyer said.

Shi agreed with what they said and suddenly a beam shot through Shi's thigh. Everyone looked back and Frijj smiled at them in his third form and said, "Did you think you could escape from me slave? Who are your friends?" Fyer looked back at Shi and Pik and said, "Dammit, we messed up time! Pik, take Shi and get out of here!" Pik was hesitant at first but there were supposed to be no mistakes. The two teleported leaving Fyer behind. Frijj smiled at him and said, "Ah, the Heat clan… I thought I exterminated all of you…? Oh well, guess I will finish you off then!" Fyer is in his final form, also known as his base form. Frijj is in his third form.

"Take this!" Frijj yelled as he fired a massive amount of beams from his fingertips.

Fyer knew he wasn't ready to face Frijj, even if he is in his final form he is still weak compared to Frijj. Fyer then said, "I must go into my fifth form!" Fyer transformed into what Frieza's older brother had accomplished. Fyer charged in and deflected every beam coming his way. Frijj spun around and chopped his neck, sending Fyer into the ground. Fyer looked up and Frijj smashed his knee into Fyer's side crushing his bones. Fyer began to punch left and right, but Frijj blocked and caught every hit. Frijj spun and smacked Fyer with his tail and sent him tumbling across the ground. Frijj laughed and said, "This is why your whole family died! Your pathetic clan! You were all too weak!" Fyer angrily charged his energy and landed a powerful punch into Frijj's cheek. Frijj was stunned by this and was sent flying and tumbling across the ground.

"Damn you Frijj…" Fyer yelled.

Back in Tokitoki City, Pik had arrived with Shi and everyone looked for where Fyer was. Trunks immediately looked through the scrolls and said, "No… You left Fyer behind?!" Pik looked at him and said, "We couldn't ruin time! Fyer insisted to stay behind… I think he knew he was going to die…" Trunks angrily looked at him and said, "No, at some point during the fight Fyer goes out of control and actually hurts Frijj… Doing so means Frijj will became gradually stronger because of this fight! We can only hope this makes our heroes in universe seven stronger…" Supreme Kai of time confronted Pik and said, "You guys did a good job… As much as we all want to go back to save Fyer, we can't, doing so could affect time and whatever we do Frijj will somehow be there because he is a prodigy warrior, he could sense the smallest of energies!"

Suu came back and fell to her knees in front of everyone; she gasped and said, "I know who it is… But I had a hard time coming back… He chased me and we fought for a short time… The mysterious man is… He is the second God of Destruction… Yingsung… He is a demon who has taken the power of a Saiyan, the looks of a brute human, and the techniques of Gods… I learned all this from overhearing him talk to Akumu… After Akumu left for earth, Yingsung was suddenly behind me and attacked… I barely escaped…"

"HE SAW YOU TELEPORT?!" Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "I made a mistake bringing you guys here… You weren't ready… Tamaki died before we could save him, Fyer got left behind and killed, and I don't know what kind of things will happen now! We can only hope nothing too bad happens…"

"Don't worry Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks said. "I looked into the future and it seems he was completely unaware of what happened when she left. He must have thought of it as some sort of technique."

"Oh good!" Supreme Kai of Time said as she sighed.

"That is it! You all need training!" Supreme Kai of Time said.

Back on Namek, Frijj was taking a beating from an angry Fyer Frijj was having a hard time dodging his attacks now. Fyer spun and hit Frijj with his tail. Frijj caught it and bit the end of his tail off and ate it. Fyer screamed in pain and yelled, "What the hell?!" Frijj smirked and said, "One thing you probably don't know is that our races tails are magical… If one of our own or another race eats a tail of our race, they will become immensely powerful for a brief amount of time!" Fyer looked terrified and Frijj smiled as his power grew by the thousands. Fyer looked ahead and in less than half a second Frijj appeared and shoved his hand through his stomach and blasted him into the sky. Fyer flew up and then crashed down into the grass leaving his body imprint on the ground. Fyer tried to crawl, but Frijj placed his foot on his back and said, "I'll admit young one, you had me by surprise… Too bad you're not like any of the other warriors I've faced…"

"Like Arekku…" Fyer said coughing blood.

"How dare you…" Frijj muttered. "YOU'LL DIE!"

Frijj placed his foot on his skull and crushed it.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter! I know I posted this just like an hour after I posted the second chapter. But I knew this was going to be an easy chapter because I reused an old chapter from "Dawn of The Saiyans" and about the half point of it, I started re-writing. But anywho, I hope you enjoyed today's two chapters! Hopefully tomorrow or so I will post chapter 4! I'd like to announce this story might go as far as chapter 10-15, not sure where to end it yet. But the third FanFic will be the best, so dont worry!


	4. Chapter 4: Mentors

**Chapter 4: Mentors**

Maxford and Keith were running around collecting papers and scrolls for Supreme Kai of Time. Trunks was going over the scrolls to make sure time was in balance. Pik was wandering Tokitoki City to find a mentor that Supreme Kai of Time had told him to train with. Suu was doing the same thing as well. Pik saw another man of his race who stood tall and mighty with his arms crossed and looking around. Pik confronted the Namekian and said, "I heard of you, can you train me?" The Namekian looked down on him and said, "You're the one I'm supposed to train? Supreme Kai of Time really needs to find better students…" Pik angrily looked at him and said, "What is that supposed to mean?!" The tall Namekian laughed and said, "You and me in the mountains. If you can do some kind of damage to me I'll consider making you my apprentice!"

"Fine!" Pik yelled.

Suu saw the argument and said to herself, "What a loser, trying to find his mentor and first thing he does is argue with him…" Suu wondered around until she came across a man wearing Broly's clothing. She looked at him from behind and thought he looked familiar. He stood tall and muscular with a sword on his back. She tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around Suu recognized who he was. It was Voka with a new haircut. Suu smiled and tightly grabbed him and said, "We all thought you had died! Supreme Kai of Time told us we couldn't see you because of your training!" Voka laughed and said, "It's been way too long. Many times I thought of coming back to see you, but my reason for now was because Supreme Kai of Time told me that I needed to train someone. Suu smiled and said, "That would be me!" Voka laughed and said, "Really? Well, let's begin!"

Pik was in the mountains of another universe and stood across from the large Namekian. Pik charged in with full power and began to rapidly hit left and right. The large Namekian only smirked as he moved his head side to side and block a few punches. Pik used all his weight into his right leg and kicked at the large Namekians head. The Namekian caught his leg and Pik quickly aimed his hand forward and blasted him into the ground. The large Namekian smirked and said, "So, we're getting serious now…" Pik charged forward and the Namekian spun around and kicked Pik's throat, clotheslining him. Pik got up and the large warrior held his fingers to his forehead and fired a purple beam into Pik's chest, throwing him back into the ground. Pik was dying and the large man placed his hand over him and healed him.

"Who… Are you?" Pik asked.

"Call me Master Piccolo…" Piccolo said.

Suu stood in the plain fields and Voka had his back turned on her. Suu didn't like how Voka changed into a cocky fighter so she charged at him. She struck forward and Voka spun around and backhanded her into the ground. He laughed and said, "I was formerly trained by Beerus until his death. I am now being trained by his master and a stronger warrior named Leon." Suu looked amazed and said, "Beerus was the former god right?" Voka nodded and said, "Leon was present of Beerus' death and Whis claims it was his own fault for dying. I will avenge him by killing his killer…" Suu looked shocked and said, "You do realize his killer is Arekku…" Voka looked shocked for a second and said, "That's who killed him?! Leon is his best friend and he talks so highly of him! He or Whis never mentioned that Arekku was his killer!" Suu wiped herself off and said, "You have to be really strong to defeat Arekku… Supreme Kai of time sometime later after our arrival told us that even Beerus feared Arekku and that he was the whole reason why there is no twelfth or first god of destruction right now. He defeated them!"

"Actually, Arekku's friend defeated the other god…" Voka said. "Leon told me what happened to the others…"

"We can chat about this later, I want to train!" Suu yelled.

"Very well!" Voka yelled back.

Suu rushed him again and this time fired a series of Ki blasts as she made her way to him. When the smoke faded, Voka was gone. Suu panicked and yelled, "DID I KILL HIM?!" Out of nowhere Voka flew in and kicked her across the face and sent her flying across the ground. Voka laughed loudly and said, "As if you could!" Suu angrily stared at him and charged up. Voka smiled and said, "I once thought Kioken was a form… Leon explained to me it was only a boost. But, I now have learned two new forms… If you can exceed the level of one of them I will show you…" This inspired Suu to try harder now. She charged and charged before she reached her limit. She flew in and punched Voka in the chest, causing him to stagger a bit. She flew around him and when Voka turned, she kicked him across the face and sent him tumbling. Voka got up and said, "Good, but that was about half my power. I wanted to see what kind of damage you could do if I wasn't focusing on my Ki.

"Damn it Voka!"

Back in Tokitoki City, Trunks looked into one of the scrolls and noticed something was wrong. Trunks yelled, "Supreme Kai of Time, come look at this!" She walked over to him and asked, "What?" Trunks looked back into the scroll and said, "The future! That Yingsung warrior! It looks as if he going to arrive here soon! But why? How does he know where this place is?" Supreme Kai of Time looked worried as well and said, "We really need to send more patrollers into history to save the dead warriors and bring them back here! We need as many people as possible to fight this warrior!" Trunks looked at her and said, "I know, but… Don't you think Arekku would want to get involved? He could stop him! With his new training and his transformations he could easily defeat this guy couldn't he?"

"No, this is a warrior who was able to convince Akumu himself to go somewhere and find Saiyans. Even though Akumu was a brute, he wasn't dumb, he was a God! Whoever this Yingsung guy is, he is very powerful… When does he come here?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"In five years from now!" Trunks said.

"Not enough time!" Supreme Kai of Time said.

"We need to gather warriors fast!" Trunks said.

A knock was at the chamber and when the doors opened, Whis stood there with his cane and said, "Do not underestimate Arekku… He can be quite the scary warrior when he is backed into a corner… We also have Leon, Voka, and the other gods… Including me and the other mentors… Do not fear…" Supreme Kai of Time looked into the scrolls and said, "The future… The Gods Sora and Race are revived? How? No dragon balls?" Whis smiled and said, "Only the future has the answers… Be warned, you shouldn't be messing with time like that by looking ahead… You know that's a strict rule… No matter how bad the situation is you cannot do that…" Supreme Kai of Time put her hands on her hips and said, "You went back into time without permission to save earth!" Whis chuckled nervously and said, "I must be going, ba-bye!"

Trunks looked at Supreme Kai of Time and said, "He is right we are doing things we should not be doing… Guess we can only hope for the best…" Supreme Kai of Time nodded in agreement. Maxford looked at both and said, "What do you think will happen if we fail to beat that Yingsung guy?" Supreme Kai of Time looked at him sternly and said, "We cannot fail!" Keith and Maxford continued to organize and place the scrolls in proper places. Supreme Kai of Time looked stressed out and she looked up to Trunks and said, "This is worse than the time Demigra tried to take over…" Trunks sighed and continued to work. Everyone went back to business as usual and tried to not think about the future that awaits them.

Shi had also joined Pik and Piccolo. The three have been training nonstop and harshly for many hours and the future awaited more training. Shi was very powerful and had hidden potential that was never shown due to his death in the present. Pik and Piccolo noticed how Shi could mimic a move in a matter of minutes and master it. Suu was almost the same way, but it took her a little longer to master. Voka only trained with her for a few months before he finally had to leave back with Whis to continue his training with Lord Leon.

Supreme Kai of Time had a mission for Suu; this was more dangerous than her mission with the warrior who instructed Akumu to kill the Saiyans on earth. Supreme Kai of Time confronted Suu and said, "Suu, this next patrol quest will be a little tricky… You need to save Race and Sora… In the battle that changes history, before Akumu fought Arekku he absorbed his friends and took their power. Arekku had thought they died, but really all that happened was they turned into dust. Like my friend Tokitoki, he was turned into a ball and swallowed. Similar to them, I need you to absorb Sora and Race out of Akumu right before the spirit bomb lands on him to finish him off. Not only will this still kill him, but make him much weaker and making it a better chance to make sure he is dead in case he did somehow lived."

"This sounds dangerous… But I want to prove I can accomplish this!" Suu said.

"Great! Here is the scroll!" Supreme Kai of Time said as she handed Suu the scroll.

Trunks came running in and yelled, "Hurry this up! We're gonna need you Suu!" Supreme Kai of Time looked confused and asked, "What's wrong?" Trunks kept searching through the scrolls and said, "Remember when we looked into the future? Well it wasn't five years, it is going to be sooner! We can't risk not having everyone here!" Supreme Kai of Time gave him a mean look and said, "Did you look into the future…?" Trunks shook his head and said, "No, someone left a note here in Tokitoki City and it said Yingsung was coming soon!" Supreme Kai of Time looked worried and said, "Oh dear… I will have to train more as well… Suu, make your mission quick!"

"Yes!" Suu said as she teleported.

Arekku's Kioken had run out and was back to his base form. Arekku was going limp and started to float down a bit. "No… More…Energy…" Everyone had stopped their battle and stood under Arekku lifting their arms in the air. Akumu only laughed thinking this will fail. Arekku then said, "Thank you… Everyone…" Suddenly the spirits of all his friends and enemies stood behind him using their energy to power his attack. He casted the huge bomb onto Akumu who shot his attack back at it, holding off the Spirit Bomb. Arekku's eyes were going blind and he could no longer see, he used whatever he had left in his power to hold back, but fell down in the midst of battle. Frijj, Leon, Tamai, and Akuma all stood in his place shot their attacks into the Spirit Bomb and Akumu could no longer fight back.

Suu quickly jumped onto Akumu's back and began to absorb the power of Race and Sora. The attack was coming in fast and once she had them in her, she could feel the godly power. She jumped off and used the scroll to go back to Tokitoki City. She arrived and smiled. Everyone knew she had completed her duty. Suu thought it was going to be harder, but instead was quite easy. Supreme Kai of Time smiled and said, "Spit them out now." Suu then puked up Sora and Race's sparkling energy. Supreme Kai of Time then trapped them separately into a ball and formed their bodies once more. She then released them and they landed before her.

"Gah!" Race gasped.

"Ugh!" Sora grunted.

"How… He was so powerful…" Race said. "I don't think Arekku could defeat him…"

"I hope he can… Shi had faith in him… I will have faith in him as well…" Sora said.

"Hello! Welcome to Tokitoki City!" Supreme Kai of Time said.

Both Gods looked around and said, "Is this the heaven for gods?" Supreme Kai of Time laughed and said, "No, we broke the law by going back in time to save you from your death of Arekku's spirit bomb. Both men looked surprised as to why Arekku would try to kill them. Supreme Kai of Time giggled and said, "Don't worry, you were absorbed by Akumu and he kills him. But we saved you! A threat is coming and we need you two to be ready to battle!" Race looked down on her and said, "Do I get to go back to my mentor and train?" Sora got up and said, "Yeah, do we?" Supreme Kai of Time smiled and said, "Sure do, make sure you learn everything and train super hard!" Their mentors arrived and took them to their kingdoms on their godly planet. Suu looked down on Supreme Kai of Time and said, "Don't you think it would have been nice to let Sora see his best friend Shi and know he is alive?"

"How did you know that?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"Voka told me. He told me all the stories his mentor told him." Suu replied.

"I am sure Sora will find out sooner or later. After Arekku was revived by Elder and Supreme Kai, Leon already had news of it. I am sure Sora will get news of his best friend." Supreme Kai of Time said happily. "By the way, what happened to Voka?"

"During one of our training sessions Whis arrived and said he had to leave immediately. So I have no mentor now. But don't worry, I'll practice what he taught me." Suu said. "By the way, what about the warrior who saved time itself? Can't you find him and have him arrive here to help us with Yingsung?"

"I… I can try to locate him." Supreme Kai of Time replied.

"Something wrong Supreme Kai?" Suu asked.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find him!" Trunks cut in and said.

Both Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time were searching through scrolls and said, "Ah! Here he is! He spent these last many years training with his students on another planet!" Supreme Kai of Time held onto it and said, "He may be a chosen warrior, but he still doesn't compare to Arekku and wouldn't have been able to defeat Akumu like Arekku did. I still wonder why he was chosen over Arekku… Anyways he is known as Mirai Senshi." Suu listened on for the whole story Supreme Kai of Time had to tell and said, "He sounds rather amazing, I'm surprised he can only go to Super Saiyan Two."

"Whether he is god-like or just really strong, we need all the help we can get." Trunks said.

"Suu, retrieve Mirai Senshi… Bring him back here." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"You got it!" Suu replied.

She took the scroll and left to the present to find the Future Warrior. Suu arrived in a field of green grass and mountains surrounding her. She flew up and felt a powerful energy and saw a man with red hair sparring with three other warriors which seemed to be another Saiyan, a Namekian, and an earthling. Suu landed next to them and they all stopped and stared at her. The future warrior looked at her and said, "Supreme Kai of Time sent you didn't she?" Suu nodded and said, "You coming back won't be a problem will it?" The Future Warrior smirked and said, "Not at all, that is if you can beat me in a battle."

"All the universes are in danger and you want to see if I can beat you? Please come!" Suu said.

"I saved all of time once and after that all I had were people asking me to go save their time, or say Goku did all the work, and more stuff I don't want to hear anymore. I think they should replace the Supreme Kai of Time with someone else if she can't even do her job…" Mirai Senshi said.

"This is different, this warrior isn't aiming to take over time and such. He helped Akumu find Saiyans in different universes and kill them. We don't know what his plan is, but we are gathering from all the universes their strongest warriors in the past and present!" Suu yelled.

"Fight me…" The Future Warrior demanded. "Then I'll see if you are worth my time…"

"Very well…" Suu said as she got into her fighting stance.

* * *

Sorry for the wait and short chapter. I was busy and had to finish some things before I left over the weekend. Anyways, this story is almost complete! 5 more chapters and we are done! Then I will start back on the main plot, the third story! Anyways, have fun reading on and please favorite and follow!


	5. Chapter 5: The Time Has Come

**Chapter 5: The Time Has Come**

The Future Warrior struck Suu across the face and sent her tumbling across the ground. She got up and her nose met the bottom of his boot. She took off flying and smashed hard into the ground. Suu looked up to the warrior and he said, "One of the chosen ones? Ha! You can't even beat me…" Suu charged up and similar to Goku's Dragon Fist, she struck upwards at full power and hit him directly under the jaw. Suu felt the cracking under her fist as he was sent flying. The Future Warrior was laying on his back and looked up to Suu who was now over him. The warrior smiled and said, "I'll admit, you are powerful…" He held his hand up to her stomach and blasted her off. The Future Warrior got up and wiped himself off and said, "But not powerful enough… Send Arekku to me if I even want a challenge…" Suu got up and replied to him, "Arekku would destroy you…" Suu flew up into the air and held her hands over each other and began to fire a series of Ki blasts

"Bring it on!" The Future Warrior yelled.

Suu continued to fire and the Future Warrior deflected each blast that came his way. Suu followed her blasts and when the Future Warrior thoughts he had finished deflecting, Suu flew in and sucker punched him across the face. He landed on his hand and knee and looked at Suu. He smiled and said, "So, you re worthy of having me as an ally. I will follow you." She looked confused, but lowered her power level and both held onto the scroll. When they arrived, Supreme Kai of Time smiled and said, "Very good to see you! I see that everything went as planned?" Suu looked confused and replied, "What?!" Supreme Kai of Time giggled and said, "I told him to act rebellious and fight you, think of it as a sparring session."

A sudden explosion sound was heard and everyone ran outside. A tall man in black and white Gi pants, shoes, and a ying and yang symbol on his large belt. Half his body was Caucasian and the other was black. He had long red hair on one half of his head but bald on the other. One eye was red and other was blue. He gave an evil smirk and looked down on everyone below him. He floated down and landed before everyone. Trunks was the first to speak and said, "You're Yingsung! The thirteenth God of Destruction!" Yingsung laughed and said, "Thirteenth God of Destruction? I am Yingsung! First God of Creation and Destruction! I rule over all! Over my millions of years I secretly observed you all in the twelve universes! I've seen few who have reached my level and that is unacceptable… I will kill all who have large amounts of power!"

"You can't kill me! I am a Supreme Kai!" Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

"No worries, another will grow after you die!" Yingsung yelled.

Everyone prepared and got into fighting positions. Yingsung laughed as he casted his hand aside and everyone went flying into the ground. He held his black and white staff up and a large white light beamed. Suddenly the staff shattered and Yingsung looked around until he spotted a warrior floating in the sky. He had long spikey hair and one clump of it covered his right eye. He wore bright colored clothing and his power was immense. The warrior gripped his hands and yelled, "Who are you and why have you come here?" Yingsung smirked and said, "I am Yingsung… Where is your friend and his master? If I am right, they are always with you when things get messy…" The warrior smiled and said, "I don't need them, you're just another warrior in my way and I vowed to protect all… I will ask of you to leave now or you will be killed…"

"You dare threaten me?!" Yingsung asked angrily.

"You dare oppose of me?" The warrior said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Yingsung asked getting impatient.

"I am Grand Supreme Kai, Arekku…" Arekku replied.

Yingsung became shocked and said, "So you are the one who has reached me level… Very well, I will return… Do not think of this as running away, but more as a chance for you to raise your power…" Yingsung formed another staff and tapped the ground and teleported away. Everyone cheered and Supreme Kai of Time said, "Isn't he dreamy? Er, I mean, yay Arekku! Saved us all once again!" Arekku landed before them and said, "Are you all alright?" Supreme Kai of Time walked in front of him and asked, "Is he alright?" Arekku smiled and said, "I visited him and he is doing fine, he has already reached my Super Saiyan God level. Very powerful for being only twenty and hasn't even transformed into a Super Saiyan God! When he does reach that level, I hope he uses it for good!"

"Don't forget, he is half Kai too! He has a good heart! Just like you! I hope he isn't a target for Yingsung…." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Don't worry, in a few more months here he will graduate to becoming Supreme Kai of Knights, the first ever! He will lead an army of four halflings. I need to train with Leon… He needs to know what is happening and I am sure Whis hasn't told him anything…"

"Go…"

Arekku gave her a quick hug and waved bye to everyone and used instant transmission. After he left, everyone cheered some more and Suu said, "that was Arekku?!" Suu suddenly collapsed and then rose up with her head down. Everyone looked at her in confusion and suddenly, "Die…" She lifted her arms and everything around her exploded. Supreme Kai of Time was blown back and everyone else had turned to ash. Suu's eyes were glowing red and she smirked evilly as she stared at Kai of Time. She began walking her direction and Supreme Kai of Time lifted her hands forward and trapped her in a pink ball. Supreme Kai of Time teared up and said, "Trunks… The patrollers… Everyone just died like that… What happened?!"

**The End…**

* * *

**Sorry for the very short and lazily written chapter. Yes, I am man enough to admit this story and chapter sucked. But I wanted to get to the main point of the story that is coming in the third part of this where Arekku and most of the original members from Dawn of The Saiyans are back with few new characters! Sorry one again and I hope you read the last story to the trilogy! If you loved Dawn of The Saiyans, you will love the third story. Don't let this second one ruin it for you!**


End file.
